


Time to Rest

by Epictomato



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, I am too tired to think of better tags, It’s a mood, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Thermite is stressed and tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epictomato/pseuds/Epictomato
Summary: Thermite hasn’t been sleeping very well, the solution? An Ace shaped weighted blanket.
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Time to Rest

These past few days had been very tiring for Thermite. Sure, he knew his job was stressful; it was simply a part of the type work he did. The expectation was for him to do his best, just as it was for everyone else in Rainbow. The only problem with said stress was that it was now affecting his sleep. 

For Thermite, his work seemed to be his life, and his workaholic personality did nothing to say otherwise. Besides, there wasn’t much that he did outside of his job. He knew it worried his friends and his boyfriend. Hibana was always trying to rope him into her meditation sessions, which she successfully did every so often. It felt like more often than not, Ace came to get him from the lab, to coax him away from some project that Thermite had worked on at some ungodly hour. They succeeded sometimes, sometimes they’d be able to get him to take a break, to relax. Unfortunately, Thermite was soon back to his old ways and habits. 

Thermite sat on the sofa within his and Ace’s apartment, staring off into nothing. He messed with the bandages wrapped around his hands as he got lost within his thoughts. Thoughts of ways to better his gadget, ways that he could make missions and training exercises go smoother, or how to work better with other operators on the field. His tiredness never allowing for his mind to focus on one thing for too long. 

A soft sigh disrupted Thermite from his thoughts, and he felt the sofa dip slightly as Ace sat down next to him. Thermite leaned over to rest his head against Ace’s shoulder, Ace having to sink down a little so that Thermite could do so comfortably. Ace wrapped an arm around him, holding him close, and leaned his head on top of Thermite’s. 

“You know that work is over, right?” Ace asked.

“Yeah.”

“Then perhaps you could relax a little?”

“There’s a lot to do though.” 

“It can wait until tomorrow, darling.”

“I’ve got nothing better to do.” Thermite said with a little shrug.

“Taking care of yourself is important, Jordan.”

Thermite gave a small laugh.

“You know, Yumi said the same thing to me today. Are you two conspiring against me?” Thermite joked.

“Jordan.” Ace said warningly, moving back a little to look at Thermite. He knew Thermite was trying to move the conversation away from his poor self care. 

Lifting his head off of Ace’s shoulder and pulling away from him, Thermite let out a frustrated huff as he sat up. 

“I try Håvard, really I do. It’s just that I can’t go over ten minutes without wanting to get up and do something.” Thermite rested his hands in his lap and began fidgeting with the bandages on his right hand. 

A mess of blond landing in his lap soon stopped him. 

“Well, you may not be tired, but I am.” 

Thermite was about to protest against becoming a human pillow, but Ace started talking before he could say anything.

“We should go somewhere, just the two of us. Get away from work for a bit.”

Ace went on about places they could go and things that they could do together. He thought it would be good to get Thermite away from work for a while. While he spoke, Thermite ran his fingers through Ace’s soft hair, offering affirmative hums here and there as Ace continued. The drone of Ace’s voice gave Thermite something to focus on, and he felt himself relax.

Eventually Ace quieted down and fell asleep. 

Thermite was now leaning his head back against the sofa, staring at the ceiling. He was stuck. 

It’s not like Thermite was going to wake up Ace just so that he could get up. He could feel his tiredness catching up to him as he sat there. 

Thermite glanced down at his boyfriend’s peaceful face before closing his own eyes and wondering to himself if Ace inadvertently trapped him to the sofa or if it was on purpose. Either way, Thermite played with the soft strands of Ace’s hair, until he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing another fic about sleep? It’s more likely than you think.
> 
> I find it funny that I am up, tired, and I am writing a fic about how a character needs more sleep. How funny indeed...
> 
> Thank you so very much, as always, for taking time to read my story. It’s much appreciated, I hope that everyone has a good day/night/whatever. Take care of yourselves! 😊


End file.
